Five Captains and a Mask in the Elevator
by Bleach Ninjas with Fire
Summary: Though the title can seem pervy, this fiction is just a parody of Gintama done with the characters of Bleach. It's from the Uni-Brow Zombie episode and is inspired by a youtube video whose name and uploader escape me. The captains in the elevator are Toshiro, Byakuya, Retsu, Soifon, Gin and Komamura... kinda.


**Five Captains and a Mask in the Elevator**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Bleach or Gintama._

**Author's Note:** _This is a short little fiction that I came up with watching this youtube video. If I find the video and channel again I will mention them. This is a Bleach fiction that is based on a Gintama script, I'm not sure which episode but it's one of the one's with the unibrow zombies. Also I guess time wise this would have happened before the Soul Society Rescue Arc._

* * *

"The elevator!" Soifon yelled rushing through the corridor.

Soifon made it to the elevator first and waited in the safety of the metal box. Along with the group of captains, Soifon was trapped in her gigai after their soul candies were in a place they were having difficulty reaching.

"Hurry! Over her!" she yelled from inside the safety of the metal box.

Hollows shambled to the left and to the right of the group as they charged through the corridors but luckily the other captains were able to reach the elevator, allowing the heavy doors to close shut.

"We're saved," Toshiro huffed inside his childlike gigai.

"Is everyone alright? Is everyone here?" Soifon asked openly, to worn out to look around and count.

Byakuya was one who answered, "One, two, three, four, five, six. Yeah, we're all here."

Toshiro paused before looking up at the sombre captain, "No wait, six? Count again."

"What? It's all right. Me, you, Gin, Retsu, Soi Fon… and Komamura," Byakuya assured as he scratched his forehead, confused at Toshiro's uncertainty.

Toshiro nodded before looking over to where Komamura stood to see only his helmet and mask. Toshiro stood silent for a moment as he stared at the mask.

"Hold on! Komamura! His mask!" Toshiro shouted annoyed as he picked up the wolf man's head cover.

"Right. Komamura wore a mask," Byakuya replied unfazed.

"That's not what I meant," Toshiro complained before throwing the mask at Byakuya. "I said only Komamura's mask is left."

Gin was the one to answer this time, "That's right. He is only a mask."

Toshiro held his head in pain before letting out a groan, "We must have left him behind! This is not good, we should go save him!"

"No way," Gin replied once more. "If we go now we'll just be turned into hollows."

Byakuya leant down and picked up the mask that had fallen from his face, he held it up for Toshiro and pointed at it as he begun to explain things for the white-haired Shinigami.

"Think about it. This is actually Komamura, no? We never knew what he looked like."

"No matter how I look at it, it's nothing more than a mask," Toshiro groaned.

Byakuya continued anyway, "No, think about it carefully. Between this thing and the guy we left, which is the real Komamura?"

"I think you're the one who has to think about it carefully!" Toshiro yelled back.

"The thing we left behind is just a mask stand," Gin cut in once more, his perpetual smile creeping Toshiro out.

"What's a mask stand!?" Toshiro shouted confused.

"It's a model used to hold up a mask," Gin replied, nonchalantly.

"You can just use a hook for that!" Toshiro yelled back, not realising how he was most definitely drifting from the subject.

Gin simply shrugged as Byakuya held out the mask to the two of them.

"It's a hook with hair. The real one is here. Right loser?" Gin concluded before impersonating Komamura's deep voice with, "Right leader."

"Shut up. You annoy me," Toshiro sighed.

Retsu was the one to reply to Toshiro this time with a warm smile belying her beliefs.

"Captain Hitsugaya, think about it carefully. Where is the heart located?" Retsu asked the smaller captain, causing him to huff in defeat.

"Is it in the chest?" she asked clutching her chest before she went on to clutch her head. "Or is it in the brain? No, it's definitely in the mask." she summarised, gesturing to Komamura's mask.

"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY HEART!?" Toshiro shouted at the other captains.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I guess you could try reviewing this. I also plan to write more Bleach fan fiction, but more original stuff instead of a parody._


End file.
